A major problem in the dissemination of complex information lies in the problem of getting the information together with the people who should receive it. Particularly in the field of sales, the objective of almost every salesman is to, in one way or the other, find the right time and location to cause his prospective customers to be willing to accept a presentation of the advantages of his given product. This problem is of course not only limited to salesmen, but exists in various aspects of technical education, military training, and the like.
In accordance with this invention, a method is provided which greatly facilitates the presentation of a variable format of complex information to a variable group of recipients, with greatly improved convenience on the part of the recipients which, as any salesman knows, makes the job of getting the presentation accomplished much easier. By this invention a high quality technical presentation may be made, which typically incorporates comfortable surroundings, plus sophisticated lighting and good visual/demonstration aids. Despite the fact that such may be provided in accordance with this invention, the typical disadvantages of such a high quality presentation may be avoided. Specifically, while a typical high quality presentation facility is generally immobile, such a high quality presentation of complex information may be brought to the recipients by this invention, so that they are not required to spend travel time. Additionally in accordance with this invention, the sophisticated, complex presentation possible by this invention can be quickly switched as to its format and contents in a manner which is not customary, when one is considering typical sophisticated presentations of complex information.
Thus, for example, a sales team can make presentations to two different customers in accordance with this invention, with each presentation taking place at the plants or offices of such customers and with a short time span between the two presentations. Nevertheless the subject matter of the two presentations can be entirely different, if desired. Despite these advantages of flexibility, convenience to the recipients, and speed of operation, the recipients can receive the presentation in a comfortable, sophisticated environment, which is a factor well-known by salesmen to be an effective tool for accomplishing their purposes.